Titan A.E Flight Trip
by Blackfoot
Summary: What happens when I join the cast of Titan A.E and some how manage to steal Preed's job? Here's your answer.
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
TITAN AE FLIGHT TRIP  
  
A/N: I don't own this, I WANT TO!!! IF I DID PREED WOULDN'T HAVE TO DIE, I'D JUST LET STITH BEAT THE SNOT OUT OF HIM!!!!!!!!!!  
( Akima, and Korso are sitting in the cockpit of the VALKYRIE talking when...)  
  
Me: Hello!  
  
Korso: Who the...  
  
Me: Don't say it, Skipper, I don't want to hear it!  
  
Korso: Excuse me, miss, but did you just call me 'Skipper'?  
  
Me: Yeah, why? Do watch Gillagn's Island?  
  
Akima: Oh yeah, that old show, ancient humans used to watch in the 1970s on something called a TV.  
  
Me: Finally, someone's been paying attention to my time- er in my day we had something called Nick at Night.  
  
Preed: (Walks into the room.) Ah, finally I can get a chance to shoot that dang bug- ( finally notices I'm in the room) oh great, who's this Captain, the new air-head speacilst?  
  
Me: Watch it, Metal Head.  
  
Preed: Make me.  
  
Me: Hmm, you know Preed I've been wondering, does that metal plate enable you to tune into radio stations? ( Knocks on the metal plate on his head.)  
  
Preed: Ow, don't you dare do that again.  
  
Me: Oh, what , this? ( Raps hand on the metal plate again.)  
  
Preed: (Angerly) Yes that! Captain, if you need me, I'll be taking an aspirin and going to find something to shoot. (Glares at me as he walks out.)  
  
Akima: ( To me) Be afraid...  
  
Korso: (Looks out the window.) Be very afraid.  
  
Me: (Calmly looks out the window.) Oh look Drej......DREJ?!  
  
Korso: Battle stations, people!  
  
Me: And I do what?  
  
Korso: Go get Preed, he's the other weapons specialist, we need him, and hurry!!  
  
Me: Fine. ( Walks outside the ship to an area, full of holes, and try not to laugh at the tigger- happy Preed.) Yo, Preed, Korso's looking for you.  
  
Preed: (Paying no attention to me.) Come just a little bit closer, bug, closer than that. PERFECT! (Aims, fires and misses.) No, I missed again!! ( Shoots 20 times at the bug and it just won't die!)  
  
Me: Whoa, whoa, whoa, nice shootin' Tex! Yeah if you didn't know there are over a 100 Drej stingers out there waiting to shoot our butts off.   
  
Preed: ( Still not paying attention.) Yeah, sure tell me later 4 - eyes! ( continues to try to kill the bug)   
  
ME: All right, leave to a human to do an alien's job. ( Walks back in to the ship.)  
  
Korso: Where's Preed?  
  
Me: ( Grins) John Wayne's too trigger- happy to get over here.  
  
Korso: Great, just great, now who's going to work this?  
  
Me: ( Sits in a chair and acts like Dr. Spock form Star Trek.) I don't know... Beam me up Scottie!  
  
Gune: Yes Captain!  
  
Korso: ( Looks at me.) Do you know how to work one of the suckers? ( Points to the gun controls.)  
  
Me: ( Sits at the controls) No. ( Presses fire button and shoots a Drej ship.)  
  
Korso: You do now.  
  
Me: Sweet! ( Shoots five Drej at one time.)  
  
Stith: Maybe Preed will get out of a job.  
  
Cale: Let's hope so.  
  
Later...  
  
Preed: Well I finally managed to shoot that little bug!  
  
Cale: It took you 5 hours to shoot a bug?  
  
Korso: Preed, I'd like you to meet a new weapons specialist. ( Gestures toward me.)  
  
Preed: Oh no, you didn't...  
  
Me: Yep.  
  
Preed: How could you hire HER?  
  
Korso: She managed to take down 50 Drej in two shots.  
  
Preed: So I'm fired?  
  
Korso: Not nessicerally....  
  
Review if you want to know what Preed's new job is!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
TITAN AE FLIGHT TRIP 2  
  
A/N: I don't own this!  
  
Preed: If I'm not fired then what am I?  
  
( Korso puts an arm around Preed's shoulder and leads him to the cargo hold.)  
  
Me: (puts ear to the door.)  
  
Cale: What's he saying? Preed's going to be a garbage alien?  
  
Me: No one asked your opinion, you Nick Carter wanna-be. He's saying... WHAT?! ( Jumps away form the door as Preed and Korso step out. Preed has a triumphant grin on his face.)  
  
Preed: Who wants to guess what my new job is? How about you my dear? ( Looks at me.)  
  
Me: (Glares evilly.) Hmm. I'm not sure 'Mr. Artificial Satellite', assistant captain?  
  
Preed: How'd you know?  
  
Me: I was listing, what else would I be doing?  
  
Stith: I like that name for you Preed, Mr. Artificial Satellite. ( Laughs.)  
  
Preed: Shut up 'Kangaroo Bird'.  
  
Stith: Ooooh you, little...( Tries to grab my blaster, from my belt.)  
  
Me: Stith, you've got your own guns.  
  
Stith: Oh yeah, they're under alot of junk though, it'll take me a while to get one, can't I just use yours, to blow Preed's metal head off?  
  
Me: No.  
  
Stith: Fine. ( Walks away grumbling.)  
  
Me: (Grabs Preed's arm and leads him to a room in the cargo bay.) That was close.  
  
Preed: Dang right Human.  
  
Me: Have you ever taken Stith's threats truthfully before?  
  
Preed: Not really. Why?  
  
Me: ( Pulls out my Blaster.) I snuck into her room last night and she was talking in her sleep, saying things like,( Voice turns into Stith's) " Preed, you are so dead, I'll shoot you myself tomorrow, if it's the last thing I do!" ( Voice goes back to normal.)  
  
Preed: So, are you going to shoot me for her?  
  
Me: No. You and I are going to get in a little fight, arguing about each other's jobs, but after taking a few acting classes a few years ago, I know how to make this look real. ( Imitates Korso.) Is that clear?  
  
Preed: Yes Captain.  
  
Me: ( Shouts.) TAKE THAT AKRENAINN SCUM!! (Shoots at the wall.)  
  
Preed: ( Pretends to shout out in pain.)  
  
Me: ( Whispers.) Doing great, if we keep this up, Stith will think we're killing each other!  
  
Preed: ( Grabs a blaster.) This is going to hurt me than it will hurt you , Human! ( Shoots at the wall.)  
  
Me: ( Pretends to scream, then whispers.) Here, put some of this on, (shows Preed a bucket of red paint.)  
  
Preed: (Whispers.) What it's supposed to be?  
  
ME: ( Whispers.) Blood Einstein! ( My glasses, are dangling off one ear, I put some paint on my chest to look like I've been shot.)  
  
Preed: ( Puts paint on his side to look like he's been shot. Dumps the rest on the floor, Then lies down on the ground and pretends to be dead.)  
  
Me: ( Shoots blaster at wall, as though Preed shot me, then falls to the ground, pretending to be dead.)  
  
Stith: ( Walks back in.) Hey I found my.... HOLY HECK WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?! Guys, you alive? Oh, no Korso will kill me if I don't tell him! ( Runs out to get Korso. She shuts the door behind her.)  
  
Me and Preed: (Sit up and laugh.)  
  
Preed: That was good, Human, very good.  
  
Me: I've gone through all that trouble to call you by your name, why don't you call me by mine?  
  
Preed: Well maybe if you told me what your name was, I'd call you by it.  
  
Me: My name is Abri. ( Falls to the floor as I hear Stith and Korso running over here.)  
  
Preed: ( Does the same.)  
  
Stith: ( Opens the door,) See Captain, they're dead , I told you!  
  
Korso: ( Smiles and crosses his arms across his chest.) Preed, Abri, you're scaring, Stith get up.  
  
Me: Ay, ay, Captain. ( Stands up.)  
  
Preed: ( Smirks.) Well Stith, were you really scared at Abri's little joke?  
  
Me: ( Talks through the side of my mouth.) Preed , shut up. ( Steps on his foot.)  
  
Preed: OW!  
  
Stith: ( Glares angerly at me.) You are my prey here and now! ( Chases me out the door.)  
  
Korso: Preed, go wash up, and go down to the cockpit, we're going to find the TITAN. Without any fooling around.  
  
Preed: Yes Captain.   
  
Later.....  
  
Stith: Oh, Abri, were are you, scratch Preed off my wanted list, * you're* now #1.  
  
Me: Oh no. ( Runs like heck till the...)  
  
END  
  
  
  



End file.
